Love impossible?
by XFahmzX
Summary: Edward - a geek, is in love with Bella - The Popular girl. Its that simple. Or is it? Is their love possible? Find out by reading the entire story! It may seem cliche, but trust me, it is nothing but ORIGINAL. ;P
1. Chapter 1 To be someone?

**Alright. As this is my first fanfiction story, It might not be good or it might turn out to be excellent...or even turn out to be inbetween. Whatever. All i'll need from you guys is 2 enjoy the story and.....REVIEWS. Yep! It could be on how i could improve it, or it could be on what you liked about the story or whatever you want it to be...etc.**

**Please enjoy the story..**

**Disclaimer: I'm not a mastermind like Stephanie Meyer, therefore me owning the twilight trilogy is impossible. ^_^**

**

* * *

****Bella -**

'Ah yeah mom...okay, yes I know...yeah okay...Love ya too! Bella put the phone back on the stand, obviously exasperated by her dear mother - Renee. _What was with the constant phone calls? Ever since I came to Forks to live with Charlie, my solitary dad (who was a chief police) - she'd pester me with stupid phone calls._

_Does she think i'm up to something already? How could she come up with suspicions like that? This is totally outra- Well yeah; okay I admit that me and Harvey Blake from Forks High were friends with benefits. But that was only him. No-one else. Okay...maybe Tony Hudson...and Collin Matthews. But that's acceptable since they were utterly gorgeous and three quarters..... AND I'm 18. _

_Back to the point. It's been a year since I left my mom and her recent husband Phill in Phoenix, for goodness sake. The least Renee can do is just bloody trust me. Ahh hell. Maybe she did trust me, and she just wants to look out for me. Well I was her only daughter._

Bella sat on the edge of her bed, having a mental conversation with her conscience. Wow, she thought. This situation is sooo not cool. Huh.

Oblivious to the branch outside her window, she had gotten startled by the ruffling leaves. Her gaze moved from the tree to the moon. She continued to stare at it for a while, admiring the way it was surrounded by millions of twinkling stars, clearly dazzled by the luminosity.

Bella may seem like a total snob outside, but what others did not know about was her inner self. Her inner self craved for all the dreams and ambitions in the world. She wanted to be someone.

HAH! Catch her revealing such emotions to Alice, Rosalie and everyone else. _I mean come on!_ Imagine the reactions of Alice and Rosalie if they heard Bella of wanting to become 'someone' or 'something important in life'.

Well it's apparent that she'd have to conceal those dreams…IF she wanted a desirable social life. She was popular, guys followed her like she carried an imaginary leash around their necks, and she had her gossip girlfriends. What more can a girl ask for?

A few moments later, all that can be heard other than the ticks and tocks of the clock was Bella's soft snores.

* * *

**All right guys - review Review REVIEW!! Just remember that i don't mind what you write - praises, criticisms, etc. A review is a Review.**

**Fahmida xXx**


	2. Chapter 2 Desires and trouble

**Hey! Thank you guys for your reviews! I really appreciate them. Im sorry to those who have thought i took a long time in updating. Well now its here! I hope you guys like this chapter. Its all about Edward's day. And since this is a longer chappy than the first one, i would actually like more (yep, you can guess the word)....REVIEWS! I want more reviews! Again it could be on anything you want it to be on.**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own the trilogy. Ah Damn! ^-^**

* * *

_Wow im tired! How is that possible? _Edward lifted his geeky, rounded glasses with one hand and rubbed his eyes with the side of his balled up fist. _Oh yh_, he'd helped his 10 year old brother – Seth - with his homework late last night.

Oh wait – 'helped his brother with his homework'?? No, no, the correct term would've been '_done _his brother's homework, while his brother played video games'!

_Esme- I mean 'Mom' always praised me and constantly bickered with Seth to be more like me. Smart. Intelligent. And need I not forget – a person with phenomenal manners. But Seth would always call me a geek. Why? I wasn't a geek or a nerd. I was just bright and logical…and I dressed neatly. This consisted of my daily worn; long sleeved, crisp white shirt, multi\-coloured checkerboard sweater-vest, my fine-looking black bowtie, black school trousers, and my brown 'smart shoes'. What? Well at least my shoes have laces…_

Edward yawned as he got out the textbooks required for today. As his locker door shut with a thud, he turned around to see something far from him that was just extremely beautiful, that his eyes almost watered from the brightness. It was something that he craved for, but knew that he couldn't have. Not even in a million years. It was - The Stunning Bella Swan!

Alice Cullen (who was Edward's far distance cousin FYI) was chatting away while Bella was re-doing her silky, glossy-looking hair, examining her reflection in the mirror attached within her extensive locker. She probably admired what she saw in the mirror. But then again, who wouldn't? Edward had gotten quite jealous a few times of that mirror. Oh yes…A MIRROR! _The mirror was blessed to be observing Bella time and time again. It had the chance of watching the sought-after beauty, and taking in every detail that made up her exquisiteness. _

_Of watching her mahogany coloured, straight hair flow, her twinkling aqua eyes, her straight, sharp button nose, exquisite high cheekbones, her ivory, pale painted skin and finally her full red lips. She was just _perfecto_. Moreover, she seems like she just came right out of Hollywood! And the way Bella looks at the mirror, her eyes interlocking with- Oh I can't take it anymore! Gosh I just sometimes wish that _I_ was that mirror, or _any_ mirror she has ever taken a look at. Wait…I wonder if she ever kisses her mirrors?_ Well yeah, these are the kind of things Edward found himself thinking about lately. Lately? _Again_, that wouldn't be the correct term since 'Everyday' would've worked perfect as a sub.

He was completely sure that it was not a crush he had on Bella. It was **LURV**!! He was in love with her, but sadly, there was nothing he could do about it.

Later on in the day, Edward finds himself sitting beside his friend – Eugene, in Biology, who exactly mirrored Edward. Clothing, Intelligence, appearance, timid personality, you name it. Though Eugene had those large 70's shades hiding small aspects of his face. Ironically enough, Edward was the one who sometimes thought that Eugene seemed like a nerd, a geek…even a dork. How humorous.

Both took their books out of their bag, while waiting for their teacher to arrive.

"Hey Edward, I watched this documentary on the intellectual compartments of societ -" Eugene began.

Edward's brain switched off as soon as he mentioned 'documentary'. Generally, he'd be engrossed by the facts that Eugene provided, but currently, he couldn't care less. This may have something to do with his fatigue. _Hmmm…Lemme just lie my head down on the books for just a minute or two. It's not like Mr. Cox arrives prompt to his lesson anyways…he's probably still trying to flirt with Miss Cordelia…look I'll even count – 2 mins…1:59…1:58..1:57…3 mins…_zzzZZz_._

If you don't get up now, I'll eat you. _I could've sworn I heard just that_. Edward can hear the roaring over his ears, and continues slaying the dragon that captures the young, fair Bella.

Edward, if you don't get up RIGHT NOW, you'll be sent to the principal's office...PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE?

Reality hits Edward with a metal pan, to which he jerks up awake to find several people laughing hysterically at him. Red blush begins to creep up along his neck. Was he a freak show or something? Guilt is scribbled all over himself while Mr. Cox just simply glares at him. Eugene hands him a mirror, to which Edward is completely confused at. Eugene continues the shove the mirror towards him, when Edward sees white paint on the corner of his face. _Oh no_.

He snatches the mirror to see his full reflection. _Yep, exactly what I thought. Well crap! The jocks tried to 'face-paint' me again, and well…Succeeded._ Edward runs his fingers across his cheeks to find dry white paint. Miserably, his gaze shifts to his nose. Which was now his red painted honker? _Nice! Great! Excellent! Wouldn't Esme get a thrill outta this? This is gonna take a loooong time to scrub off!_

He knew for a fact that his face would be pink the next day, from all the scrubbing and rubbing its going to take.

_Ah hell._

* * *

**Sorrrry!! I have to end it right there! But the next chappy would be posted soon, so please review! xD**

**Fahmida xXXx**


	3. Chapter 3 Busy with our own lives

**Hey guys! Again, sorry if i've taken too long in updating. :D Just enjoy the story. It'll get really exciting afterwards! xDD**

**Disclaimer: "Hey, you're the author of twilight...aren't ya? "Who meee??" "Yeah you"........."AHHAHAHAHAA!!! YOU ARE SOO FUNNY MY FRIEND!" I don't own the twilight trilogy. ^_-**

**

* * *

**

Bella –

Bella unlocked the door and walked into her house.

'I'm hoooome!'

No answer. _Was Charlie even in?_

She threw her rucksack onto the table and plonked herself down onto the plush couch. _Wow im tired and it's no where near funny. _Bella sat in silence for a few minutes before taking out her phone, which already had 3 miss calls from Rosalie, 4 from Alice, and a text message from Harvey. She could understand Alice and Rosalie irritating her with phone calls, but what did Harvey want?

_Hey babe, just wnted to remind u about the party Im holdin 2day. Hope you'll b there in ur sexy little number. Wud u b able 2 cut it any shorta? :p Will b waiting 4 u…_

_Omg, that was one time. ONE TIME! My party dress was waaay above my sexy thighs, and from the back, my thong could nearly be seen. Wait. Correction. My ARSE could nearly be seen. _

_And What par- Oh crap! Shit shit shit! I totally forgot!! Quick call Alice!!_

"Hey girlfriend, what's up? I've been trying to call you, you know." Alice began.

"Alice no time for that! Today is Harvey's partay! I didn't know that! I haven't got any clothes to wear!" Bella knew how much she was exaggerating, since her wardrobe was stuffed with pricey clothing. She'd even bought a dress yesterday.

"Well yah, that's what I was going to say when I called you 4 times in a row,"

"Oh, ok I'm sorry, now quickly get dressed – I'll meet you at supermall! Bye"

"Kay bye hun!"

Bella ran out of her house, almost forgetting her car keys. She runs back in, grabs her keys, locks the door and jumps into her Lamborghini. Just when she turned her key into the ignition, her hand was leaning out the window. She immediately stopped to run her fingers along the shiny gold from the surface of her car and admired it for a while; her touch feeling its iciness. Bella had never taken time to actually admire her car. To think of it, she hasn't taken time to think about several things. She never had the moment. Abruptly, her fingers trace a silver carved logo. **'With beauty comes great style!'** _Hehe_, she had always grinned at that.

**

* * *

**

Edward –

Edward was perfectly sure that he had to attend homework club. He just had to. You'd think that only geeks/nerds went to homework club, and although he was in denial that he may be one, there were other reasons why he had to be there.

No 1) Idiotic Seth would constantly agitate him when he would be trying to do his homework

No 2) Esme and Carlisle would be arguing over endless matters

No 3) Someday, Edward will surely get a _brain damage_ from all these tensions.

And that's why he needed to go to homework club. _Well what reputation did I have anyways?_

**

* * *

**

Bella –

As soon as Jolly Alice spotted Bella, the pixie hopped over to her, her spiky black hair with red highlights still in its place. _Geesh, how much hairspray did this girl use?_ Alice fluttered her eyelashes, her thin black eyeliner and silver sparkly eye shadow visible on the top of her eyelids. Bella immediately looked curious.

"Hmm…What's up with you?" Bella approached.

"Nothing…" Alice wore a goofy smile, which caused Bella to narrow her eyes.

Then she spoke patiently, but the anger was visible, "Alice, we don't have that much time until the party, so I demand that you tell me exactly what you are hiding. If you don't, I'll either bust a gut, or squeeze your throat. You got 5 seconds. Go!"

Alice immediately clutched her throat with widened eyes. "Bella you drama-bitch! Calm down! Geez. Okay, well umm…I was thinking…if you'd let me…um…"

"Alice. Spit. It. Out."

"I was wondering if you'd let me have some………alcohol…at the party PLEASE PRETTY PLEAASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP!! PLEASSSEEE!" Alice pouted, her lower pink-glossed lip jutting out.

_Ahh I should've guessed!_

"Alice…you know how you get when you're drunk. Remember last time? You got drunk enough to sleep with 2 guys and still have a cow! And let's not forget that bitch fight you had with Claire!"

"Hey!! I keep telling you! That was not my fault! Claire's a bitch and you know it! Her mom's one too! I'm thinking it's a heredity thing."

"Huh. Well…still…I don't think it's reasonable. YET …I'll see if you can drink...IF you manage to find me a appealing petite outfit. Bella smiled patronizingly.

Yet, just as soon as Alice's face lit up like a kid on Christmas day, her smile went down again on Bella's next remark-"BUT if Rosalie stops you from drinking, then I won't be able to do anything."

After a moment of thought, Alice instantly perked up - "Oh Bella darling, don't you worry, I got a way of manipulating Rosalie…Poor girl."

"Whatever. Just as long as you don't get drunk and sleep with a gazillion guys," Bella smirked. "Let's go."

**

* * *

**

Edward –

_ARGH! Make the voices stop! Why on earth do they do this? _Edward breathed in and out to get the anxiety past his head. Esme and Carlisle were still arguing over Carlisle's alcohol assumption…AGAIN. Plus, Seth and Edward were sent to upstairs to do their homework. As Edward had finished his homework in the after school club and Seth would probably manipulate Edward into finishing his, both brothers were sitting on the top of the classy, dustless stairs; listening to the argument.

"You have to stop this! You're ruining our kid's lives!" Esme shrieks, almost in tears.

"Well that'll bring some excitement into the dull lives they are living!" Carlisle shouts back.

Edward always had considered that his dad was a respective good father, husband and man. He was a very good-looking man who had a successful job, a beautiful luxurious house, and his wife and kids. That is what Edward thought of him…until he started coming home drunk at midnight. He would come home tossing his numerous empty glasses of beer/alcohol bottles onto the floor. Moreover, the smash would make such an impact that it would usually wake everyone up.

Seth was generally disobedient, and defiant, but Carlisle's acts at midnight would leave him trembling and crying for Esme. These several incidents traumatized Edward, and he couldn't feel anything but sympathetic and empathetic for his little brother. Sometimes he would sit at the edge of his bed, and tears would scurry freely, concealed by his glasses. He would take off his glasses with quivering fingers and wipe his tears away. He was soft-hearted.

And that was the problem. He had no guts to tell Carlisle what he was doing to his family. Edward was the eldest son. Other than Esme, who else is going to tell Carlisle; how their sleep were ruined by him smashing his way into the house. How the other three members of the household couldn't be in peace until he stopped drinking.

_IF only…_

* * *

**Im stopping right there, yet again. Umm...Hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter, and what you think is going to happen next! xD**

**Fahmida xXXx**


	4. Chapter 4 Bella and Love? Woah

**Hey guysssss! Im baaaack! Now before i say anything else, i must apologise for stopping at the 3rd chapter. Im realllllyyyy sorry! It's just that I've had too many exams which i had to completely focus on, plus, its been really depressing, and all that so that was mainly the reason for the delay. But now the exams are over, I will be continuing with my story, which is great, since i have many brilliant ideas! So I'll be putting up a chapter today, and more over the weeks. Hope you've enjoyed the story so far. here comes the REST! And like before, I want alot of reviews - praises/criticisms/ANYTHING YOU WANT! How is summer going for you guys in the UK?**

**Disclaimer: STILLL LAUGHING! AHAHAHHA! ;P**

**Bella –**

After a few hours of shopping, both girls - whom were extremely worn out from carrying shopping bags – decided to go for a Low-fat Mocha Latte at Spring Glamour which was a miniature cafe, by the escalators - just inside the enormous mall.

"Bella, I was just wondering – and totally outta mere curiosity – Why were you so uber-thrilled about going to Harvey's Party? I mean he throws a 'rave' as he likes to call, just like any other day...But you never seem to be _as _eager as you do now. And honey, Pleeeeaaase doesn't take this the wrong way. Like I said, I'm just curious babes."

By the time Alice had finished divulging her thoughts, Bella wore an expression of betrayal; her eyebrows knitted together in confusion; gaping at Alice.

"Wha...Wh...I...but.." Was all she managed to stutter out.

"Yes Bella? Do you wanna say something?" Alice asked quizzically.

_Crap! Why did this cow have to raise the topic now of all times?_

"Look Alice, okay, I don't want you to tell anyone, including Rosalie, Brittany and the crew – and this is NOT a request but a demand – so don't you dare go blabbering to them in relation to what I'm about to tell you. Understood girlfriend?" Alice gave a short nod to reassure her friend that she could be confided in.

Bella continued – "Alright. You see how I and Harvey were just friends with benefits once upon a time? Well you see...that may have changed now. I _think_ both of us may have feelings for each other."

It took a few seconds for Alice to absorb the critical information before she let out a squeal in delight.

"Omigosh! I'm sooo happy for you guys! I could not have guessed that judging from the way you two are around each other! OMIGOD"

_Oh lord, can she screech any higher? _

"Bella! Are you listening? Is he like...gonna ask you to go out with him at his party? 'Cos that'll be sooo cool!"

"Oh Al, I dunno. I told you that I _think _that he _may_ have the same feelings as I feel for him. I can't be absolutely sure. But...If he doesn't, then it's alright. I have plenty of other guys." Bella had found it difficult to speak up.

"BELLA SWAN! Are you on drugs or something? You sure that that cute waiter didn't spike your latte? Hello? Remember? One of your rules about guys...or shall I say about life? Quote – If I want something, I make sure I get it! Even if I'll have to run a thousand miles! 'Cos I'm a stubborn bitch, and if anything and I repeat ANYTHING that acts as an obstacle; is _bound _to die – Unquote. And this came directly from you. Trust me, that day I nearly shitted myself even though it weren't aimed at me," Bella beamed at the memory. "So what's this absurd thing you're going on about?"

She fell silent, intense in thought for a few mins; taking in Alice's essay, while Alice chewed subconsciously on her puny manicured nails; checking out the clearly-gay waiter. Bella focused on Alice while gathering her thoughts, with an urge to tell her to stop ruining her nails.

Then she found her voice. "You know what? You're right! If the feeling ain't mutual for him, then I'm gonna find a way to _make_ it mutual. But to start with, who _can_ actually resist me?"

_Alright dress first, then make-up and hair. _

Bella watched the bathroom mirror, with her arms crossed; smirking at Alice who was struggling with the zip of the sparkly dress.

"Oh Alice, _never_ assume if a piece of clothing would fit you without trying it on first," Bella spoke patronisingly. "Oh and honey? Maybe you should try going on that body cleansing diet me and Rose went on. It obviously clears the body fat. If you went on it, only then you _may _have been able to at least fit into this smexi number."

She flaunted her size 4 petite dress that nipped in on the waist and clung on to her curves perfectly. It was an elegant shade of black, stopped halfway down the thigh, and the shine on the dress promised to gain every attention on the dance floor, including the disco ball.

"Simple, yet sophisticated, love," Bella stated smugly.

Alice just purely glared at Bella – "Urmm...sorry to interrupt the fun you are having by boasting, but are you going to just stand there and continue to be annoying, or like...are you gonna help me get this zip up?"

* * *

**Edward –**

He couldn't stay in the house any longer to listen to the screams and the havoc, and so decided to go watch that new science-fiction movie – Space Climate at the cinemas with the 'sci-fi boys'. (A name Eugene came up with for the group that consisted of Edward and his 4 other dorky friends) As he met up with Eugene (as he promised to at exactly 6:00pm) it wasn't even a few minutes before Eugene started talking about the documentary on prey and predators.

"Oh Edward, the methodical manner in which the lion approached, or 'glided towards' - for an adequate word – the giraffe was just an astonishing recollection that will forever be committed to memory." He was shouting for some reason; struggling to be heard, when indeed the environment was absolutely in peace, and he was right next to Edward.

"Yes, I should have been there to watch this," Edward replied.

He pinched his sinus to release the tension that he had experienced in the house. But the last thing he needed was to hear Eugene shouting close to his ear. Then he thanked God that they were approximately 5 seconds away from knocking on Martin's door.

"Hmmm, what else is on?" Jonny asked

"Oh, Space invaders: The luck of the planets," Ben replied, skimming through the guide inside the cinema. "I'm actually having doubts in watching Space Climates now."

"Hey Edward, what film do you think we should watch?" Peter inquired.

"Huh?" Every one of them had stared confusingly at him, wondering which world he was stuck on. "Oh sorry, urmmm, I've been dying to watch Space Climates. How about we just stick to that?" Ben glared at Edward since he wanted to watch the other film, but he knew that when Edward generally decided on something, that was the thing everyone else agreed on.

"No doubt he was thinking about Bella Swan," Ben mumbled under his breath. It was payback for not choosing Space Invaders, and Edward had gathered that.

Everyone had looked away to conceal their snickers, but Edward chose to ignore that. He was the better person. Only people who want trouble would retaliate.

As they had come into the cinema quite earlier than necessary, they had 30 minutes before the film started. They had bought their tickets and decided to roam around. Since the six of them were in pairs, Edward had Johnny beside him, and the other two pairs wandered off.

He turned his head to talk to Johnny, when he saw his jaw hanging down; eyes wide open, and tongue rolled down – the moment when you can hear him say 'Awoooooga!'

He turned his head that direction. It was just a couple who had payed for their tickets and sat in one of the tables.

"Johnny, what is it? What happened?"

"Hottttt..." His voice could barely be heard.

"What?"

"Hottttt Woman!" he replied nodding his head at the woman.

Edward looked at again at the couple, but this time at the woman, and looked properly. She was wearing a top that revealed _way_ too much cleavage.

"Are you looking at her breasts?" Edward asked, completely weirded out.

Not bothering to look at Edward while replying, Johnny nodded his head, still focusing at the blonde.

"Johnny, it's just cleavage. Girls do tend to have that."

_But this girl had revealed too much._

He looked again, and started blushing. Although it was _just _cleavage, he hadn't ever seen anything like that in reality. Only in Ben's playboy magazine; in the more subtle section - where women did not go completely nude, but wore skimpy clothing. Subsequently, the others decided to join them, which brought Edward out of his misery since he didn't have to glance at her again.

* * *

**reviews, Reviews, REVIEWS! ;D**


	5. Chapter 5 Revelations

**Zoop-de-Zooop. Enjoy! Review Review Review.**

**Disclaimer: Me no owning zee twilight trilogy...yeah you like my rhymes don't-chah?**

**

* * *

**

Bella -

The time had finally come when Bella could flaunt her glamour to the world...Well nearly the world since literally everybody from school would be there. Yup. From the extremely populars to the wonderful nerds. Why on earth did Harvey invite the geeks though? No doubt to humiliate them. Haha, Bella grinned, Harvey was such an entertainer at parties. Bella couldn't wait to see what other entertainments he had in store for her. Hopefully in the bedroom.

"Ooh!" Alice squealed. "The punch is over there, and i see some wine! Be right back!"

Harvey's house couldn't be mistaken for anything but a mansion. The living room itself was the size of a wedding hall, and the bedrooms? Lets not even go there.

The room was moderately dark but the first thing that could be seen when entering the house was definately the flashingly bright disco ball. And Oh Yes. The dance floor! In every corner of the living room, there was a game in action; whether it was Twister, The Drinking Game, Poker, Spin the bottle, etc. Geez, people were already stripping and getting on top of the tables. Those sort of acts were saved for later in the night. The scene was totally American and Bella loved it. There were several things that a person saw when entering a house like Harvey's. But for people like Alice, the first thing they see is bloody Wine and punch, and the wide stack of food on the tables. Wow, Harvey has totally outdone himself. Maybe she should give his reward later on in private.

Bella walked over to the kitchen to search for Harvey. Where on earth was he? There were quite a few people in the kitchen and the noise generating from them was just too much for her brain. She hadn't drunk any alcohol yet...so why was she feeling like this? Finally she spotted a blonde guy near the sink..Harvey! The guy was heaving the contents from his stomach into the sink, and Ewww Nooo, that definately was not Harvey!

Her impatience started to kick in.

Bella deliberately shoved her way through the crowd from the kitchen and into the hallway untill she stumbled across a tall, strawberry-blonde girl in a red sparkly and equally tarty cocktail dress.

"Who the hell just pushed me?...Oh hey Bella! Didn't see you there, when did you arrive girl?" Brittany hugged Bella whilst squealing.

"Hey Brit! I arrived with Al, who's by the tables..." Brittany had a skeptical look on her face while looking behind Bella, which made her turn around to see Alice.

"...and chatting up one of the geeks. I think it's time we moved her away from the wine and any sort of drug that would reduce her to this." Bella smiled.

"Yeah totally." Brittany agreed. "Hey OMG did you see what Angela was wearing? They say you are what you wear, right? Her dress is sooo sluttly, the cut at the front hanging down to her stomach and all..and so you can guess what that makes her right?"

Bella had the urge to correct the idiom but let it pass.

"No i didn't! But god i wish i did. Just earlier on Jessica was talking about her, and how she saw Angela flirting with Jeremy. Boy is she gonna get _it_ if Rachel finds them together!" Bella regained her sparkle that she came so close to losing due to her sudden urge to find Harvey. _Now act cool. _But the dude was definately dead when she gets her hands on him.

"You totally get my point! Anyways see you around honey, sexy dress btw! And urmm, i think Harvey's in the bathroom...No babes, don't look at me like that! What I meant was that whilst walking past the bathroom I heard his voice in there. Sounded like he was singing. I didn't knock to confirm if it was him or anything." Brittany wore a serious expression although only the trained eye could see that look of gleam in her eyes.

Bella had hesistantly nodded at that with just a slight narrowing of her eyes. What was Brit up to? **

* * *

**-

Edward

It was a saturday night and Edward had sat down to do the usual - Reading comics. _Bronze-silverguy - The secret superhero _was by far the most interesting.

He admired Bronze; the way he's described in the comic is just brilliant. Bronze is a teenager that gets bullied at school until one night, he realises his power whilst on his knees praying to God. He began to believe in himself as he achieved a power - the power to read minds, and strength. Edward so desperately wanted this. He wanted a power, any power at all, so long as it made him special. He had begun to believe that he was nothing special. Not even unique. A mass of Bronze curls spilling all over his head, blue with a swirl of green eyes concealed by thick-framed glasses, a tall yet extremely skinny body and large feet. See? Nothing memorable. Although in the shower, he had seen something particular...

Was he atleast gifted in that part of the body? He knew it was what girls rated guys on, just how guys rated girls according to their breasts. Oh no, the picture of the woman with the cleavage sprang into his mind. Shouldn't he know about these things? _I mean, what if i land a girl? (Hopefully Bella) It would be impossible, but lets just say i do. Would she want me if i knew nothing about sex and the female anatomy? _What about his own anatomy? _Its better to be prepared for these kind of things. Yeah seems reasonable to me. _

Edward took hesistant steps towards his laptop lying peacefully on his desk. Well in a few minutes, the laptop won't be feeling quite so peaceful after it witnesses a few scenes. Now with the laptop on his lap, he took out his headphones and placed it onto his head. Oh wait, what if Esme/Seth comes in and sees what he's watching? But wouldn't it be more worse if he took out the headphones, and someone heard the noises on the laptop? Edward's heart started to beat rapidly, with the worst kind of feeling in his stomach. Should he be doing this? What if he loses his 'eye-virginity'? Wait a second...He was 17 turning 18 for goodness sake! A guy knew about sex at age 13. And besides, maybe taking this action would be a step-up leading to him becoming a man. Yeah, it'll be like a bar-mitzvah, but in a totally different way.

**

* * *

**

Bella

-

Already being chatted up by 11 guys, Bella has decided she had enough of all the cheesy chat-up lines - 'Hey babe, how much does a Polar bear weigh? Enough to break the ice. How 'bout you come and sit on daddy's lap?' and 'That dress is looking hawt on you, but it'll look better on my bedroom floor' - and the guys who were speaking to her breasts rather than her face. But what also bugged her was the where-abouts of Harvey. He had better come out wherever he was hiding! She couldn't search for Harvey with all these guys seeking for her attention. Not that she didn't _like_ all this attention.

Where was Rosalie? She said she was going to arrive with Brittany since they'd gone shopping after school, but she should be somewhere here now. It was 11:00pm - an hour since she arrived, and Alice and Rosalie were nowhere to be seen. A horrible image of Alice leading the geek (who she was seducing) sprang to her mind. Oh crap. Better go find the little chit. Plus, she needed the loo urgently. Rosalie was probably shagging a dude she recently found at the party and could pretty well take care of herself. It was Alice she was worried about.

Bella made her way up the stairs, coming across several photos of Harvey that were hung on the walls. Her eyes twinkled whilst examining the pictures. Gosh, he really was an adorable kid. Now that cuteness had neatly developed into handsomeness + sexiness. But there were some aspects of his face that stayed the same since childhood. Like the long dark eyelashes that framed around his grey eyes and the dark boyish eyebrows that perfectly contrasted with his sun-blonde ruffled hair. And that sweet grin - Oh _daym_ were the _heck_ was he?

Bella gazed around the hallway, at all the rooms. There had to be atleast 10 rooms on one side of the hall. Finally she spotted the bathroom. It would've took her ages, if it weren't for the 'For showering and immediate-sex only' sign. And strangely, the bathroom door wasn't locked.

She slowly crept up towards the bathroom door. Upstairs was a totally different world from downstairs, since not a peep could be heard from all the noise downstairs. That was why it was neccessary to creep. One wrong move and she could lose her license as a spy...As if. Bella pushed the door an inch, and then flung it open...to see Harvey. Harvey?

"Hey my sexy Bells! What're you doing up here?" Harvey had just come out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his marvelous pelvis, but also looking unruffled. Smooth.

Bella's heart stopped beating for a fraction of a second, but started beating 160 beats per minute.

"Uhh...Hey Harvey! Ermm...I-I was just..." Oh lord, the stuttering and the loss of speech had begun.

"Yes?" Why was he looking so cool when she was dying inside?

"Uh nothing...I ermmm, came to see you..Why? Don't you want me here?" Bella couldn't lose her cool, so turned on her sexiness. She radiated a 'Come hither' look and she knew it deemed to be a success.

"Babe, you know i can't resist you. Ofcourse i'm glad you're here. Now come here."

Harvey held his arms open waiting to feel her in his arms. Bella walked in and clung her arms around his neck, while he held her waist. He found her neck and planted lingering kisses in a circular motion. Bella moaned and pushed back her head as if to expose more of her perfumed neck to his luscious lips. She felt, smelled and probably tasted sexy. One of Harvey's hands found the soft, round curve of Bella's bum over her sparkiling dress, and began to stroke while she pressed her body against his...even more than what was possible. She instantly felt his arousal through the towel which lit her sex on fire. The heat in the room - caused by Harvey's recent shower - helped to merge their melting bodies into one.

She placed her palms on either side of his stubbled face and brang his lips to hers. He smelt of after-shave and Lynx. Oh this was bliss. Her fingers wove through his wet hair and the kiss intensified as their tongues wrestled with each other in a fight to see who gave more pleasure than the other. Harvey's large hands slowly edged their way at the hem of her dress and even further up her thighs and were doing a whole deal of rubbing and grabbing. Bella began to pant, her heart beating faster than usual. Both of them were melting with lust and desire. She took one of her fingers and slid it against his damp body. Harvey was already grunting with what couldn't have been mistaken for anything but pleasure. Her finger continued to slide down until it reached the towel placed delicately around his hips. She hesitantly tugged at it while he was working away with pulling down her silky black sassy knickers -

"Bellaaaaa! Oh bellaaaaa! Where are you?"

Oh geez. It was Alice's voice. "Bella? I'm drunk as shit, please take me homeeee..." The voice was coming from outside the bathroom. Bella and Harvey both guiltily sprung apart as though they were caught by their parents performing a horrendous wrong act. Well then again, anyone who saw them a few seconds ago wouldn't exactly call what they were doing 'innocent'.

"Lord, its Alice...She's definately drunk, her words are all slurred. Look Harvey, i'm just gonna call a taxi and then put her in along with Sophie. It won't take a minute. Why don't you wait in one of the rooms while i'm doing this, and urm, i'll be sure to bring protection and some lubrication." Bella gave one of her grins that managed to look sexy as well as cheeky and sweet.

"Cool babes, i'll be in room 7."

* * *

**Review! ;P**

**Fahmida xXx**


	6. Chapter 6 Oh deary me

**Hey guys, next chappieeee ;P **

**Another thing, i didn't get any REVIEWS for two chapters so i'm hoping for some BEFORE I update with another engrossing chapter! **

**Disclaimer: (Americano accent) I like totally, like don't and probably won't like never, ever, like totally own like the erm...Twilight Trilogy. Yeah totally. x) **

**(No offence 2 the lovely Americans :P)**

* * *

**Edward -**

Edward's heart was thumping like there wouldn't be a tomorrow. Although his head reassured himself that it probably was the right thing to do, his heart didn't agree. It wasn't morally acceptable. Edward wasn't religious but it somehow didn't seem like a right action to take. If he wanted to know more about sex, he should go out there and actually _have _sex. Experience is all it is, and then he'd probably know more - Oh who was he kidding? Could he even get a girl?

He was sure he wouldn't even be able to push the buttons of a homosexual guy. Woah, wait a second, he certainly did not roll that way. Or he would've watched homosexual pornography. (Yes, he went the extra mile instead of using the term _'Gay porn'_) But no. He was going to watch pornography for the first time in life, and now he spent 15 minutes contemplating whether or not he should go ahead with watching it.

Ok he wasn't the most decisive person on earth, but this was important. Equally important as the morals that stuck with him up until now. Right enough is enough. Let's do this.

First step, he should probably lock the door. Yep that was indeed the best thing to do. _Wouldn't want Esme or Seth to come in now, would i? _

"Yo Eddie? Homework time bro.'

Speak of the devil. Seth barged into Edward's room at the same moment when he stood up to lock the door. Thank god he didn't think of locking his door _after _he'd typed in one of the websites.

"3 things Seth. Number 1, my name is Edward, not Eddie. Number 2, bro? Yes i am your sibling, rather inevitably, but i would much prefer the term 'Brother'. Finally, number 3? If you are here to remind me to finish my homework, please do not further waste your energy as I have already done this at school. However, if you are here to force me into completing your homework, again do not waste your energy as the answer is a firm 'No'."

"I bet you that I could've said that sentence in a few words. Why do you have to be such a geek bro? Not cool." Retorted his little brother Seth, who had a pitying expression on his face.

"Alright, I think it's time for you to leave." Edward tried shoving his unmoving brother out of the door.

"I'll pay you 20 bucks."

"No thank you, I already have that amount."

"Oh come on! Why won't you do it for me?" said Seth. His eyebrows were knitted together in confusion. "You did it yesterday."

"Yes, well you'll find that I'm quite busy right now, so I won't be able to do your homework. But that's out of question. You're supposed to do your own homework. That's how you get better in class. Now run along."

"Alright fine! I'll just have to come an hour later. You'll do it for me then, right?" Oh no. Seth was doing it again. That puppy dog look; his eyes looking hopeful and his lips pouting. He knew it would work on Edward anytime he chose to use it.

Edward let off a long sigh, one that came fresh from the lungs.

"Okay. I'll do it for you. But it's the last time I'm doing your homework for you Seth." They both knew it wouldn't be the last time. "But urm, give me two hours...err..this ermm research may take quite a while."

"Whatever! Bye!" Seth had already ran out of the room as soon as he heard that Edward would agree to do his homework for him.

Okay, now he must definitely lock the door. *Click* Done. Step 1 accomplished.

Step 2 - Find out what websites show pornography. Hmmm...How to do that? Oh Google would be able to solve this problem.

* * *

**Bella -**

"OKay Alice, I'm gona say this one more time, and if you answer with a 'Huh?' again I'll strangle you. In a few minutes, a taxi is gonna arrive. Until then, you'll stay with Sophia over here-"

"Urm Bella, its Sophie." The girl next to Alice corrected, but didn't look the least offended.

"Er, yes. Sophie. No not Hayley, I said Sophie! She's on your bloody right. She'll take care of you." Bella felt like she was talking to a 7 year old more than a 17 year old. Alice was pointing to her left and right with her eyes drooping while Bella was trying to guide her finger to the right direction.

_Yes, it was definitely the last time Alice drinks alcohol._

"Alice, I'm going now, okay? Take care honey. I'll give you a text later to see if you've reached home safely." Bella got up from the sofa and walked over to the kitchen table - a place to sit her expensive Miu Miu bag on so she could search for the protection. The noise had tamed down as many were on the floor sleeping or engaged in sex or watching television.

She wouldn't have ever guessed she stepped on the hand of a sleeping person with her 5 inch heel, if it weren't for the loud 'Ouch!'. Her mind was still reeling from the thought of Harvey waiting in Room 7. Waiting for her. Was it a good time to talk about her feeling for him? She remembered what she felt in the bathroom. Lust - yes, but also a strange desire for him. Not his body, but him. She was coming to like him even more and more and it probably was time she spoke about it. He might even feel the same way. Psshhhh. Of course he would. No point being pessimistic at a time like this.

"Yes! Found it." She found a series of small condom packets conjoined. Now time to face Harvey who was waiting for her in _Room 7_.

Bella made her way to the staircase, when she came across a couple kissing. No - snogging the lips off of each other - more like. She studied their posture and gestures and realised they both were caught by lust. No love there. Hehe, she and Harvey kissed and touched with love. She was sure of it.

"Oh get a room!" Bella shouted. Her tone was neither aggressive nor negative, but positive and enthusiastic. It would've totally been aggressive another day, but not today, 'cos Harvey was waiting for her in _Room 7_.

She rushed up the stairs and remembered she needed a pee.

Oh hell, she'd made him wait 5 minutes, another 2 minutes won't hurt.

**

* * *

**

Edward -

Edward typed in Google while his fingers were quivering. He attempted this thrice. Why was his hand shaking so much?

Was it 'cos of his knowledge that he was about to commit a crime? Well in his books it was a crime. Right, type in - 'pornography'…Or 'porn'? Which one would be better? He sat a further 3 minutes contemplating this, and then went with the more colloquial term. He pressed the search button. Now all he had to do was wait for the contents to come up.

He sincerely hoped it took a long time.

**

* * *

**

Bella -

Argghh, the long stairs were a pain in the buttocks, but not enough to ruin her mood. She had a good feeling she was gonna have a really good time with Harvey. She could just see it right now - Just lying there in his arms, talking about her feelings and him agreeing.

But it would be a dream come true if he were to present a ring after both'd shared their feeling with each other. She could imagine marrying young. It wouldn't matter, and it'd be priceless to see everyone's face when she showed them her diamond ring around the fourth finger of her left hand. It would be large enough to cover that whole finger.

The wedding would certainly be a hit. Something to remember forever.

Charlie would obviously have a fit hearing about the marriage, but that'll just last for a few hours. He'll be back to normal after that. She didn't exactly know what duties wives had.

Cooking had to be one of them. Well she had no idea of how to cook, but that won't be a problem - Harvey and she can eat takeaways, and once the babies came along, she could have a maid come in and cook, or even Gran who often cooked Charlie's and her meals.

Babies. Awww cute little babies. Harvey Jr. and Isabel. No more than two, or her figure could get permanently ruined. Wow, she could imagine Harvey Jr. - The spitting image of Harvey of the one hung on his wall which she'd examined before. Except Harvey Jr. would have sandy blonde hair and eyes a mixture of blue and grey. And Isabel would look adorable. Brown hair, blue-grey eyes, same features but more feminine.

When she'd get a job (hopefully as a model) Isabel and Harvey Jr would stay with a nanny. Or with her lovely Gran. But she would make sure she provides love like a mother should. As for the other duties a wife probably had - Entertainment in the bedroom was obviously covered. She and Harvey had brilliant sex. She knew how to fulfil that duty with her eyes closed.

Thinking about the future wasn't something Bella did often but now it seemed necessary. 'Cos Harvey was waiting in _Room 7_. Oh crap, she'd better stop day-dreaming if she wanted to get into Harvey's arms quicker than the word 'love'.

**

* * *

**

Edward -

Yep, the contents had come up. Hmmm, right. The first link provided must be the best out all of the links provided. If he was going to watch Pornography, it might as well be high, top quality. With his fingers still shaking and heart still beating faster than necessary, Edward clicked on the first link.

**

* * *

**

Bella -

To think of it, Bella actually wanted kids right now.

She wanted to be woken up at 5:00am by her kids on Christmas day and have her Husband right beside her. It would be mint.

Ok, she'd reached the top of the stairs. Wow, her legs were aching and promising to give in at the same time. Funny how she hadn't experienced this pain the first time she came up to look for Harvey. It was probably the excitement and waiting that's made her feel this exhausted. She was a bundle of nerves.

Time to get the urination over and done with.

**

* * *

**

Edward -

_A warning_. A page with a simple warning. Funny how it seemed so simple while he was feeling not-so-simple. So it wasn't the real thing. Phew!

'Warning! Please do not enter if you are under 18.'

Nothing else. No additional information. Nothing that would console him, or even persuade him to leave the page.

Oh wait! He was 17.

Yes! _Erm, I mean oh crap._ He wasn't 18 so guess he'll have to leave the page. But.

God, there was always a 'but'.

_ARGHHH!_ He felt irritation that began to rise. He needed to do this. Why was he cowering away?

_Just do it._

His eyes had involuntarily closed shut – no, _squeezed _shut - when he had clicked the link which lead him to this page. But now he would be ready for this.

No cowering away or eyes closing. This is it.

**

* * *

**

Bella -

Bella walked over to the bathroom door and flung it open, her bladder about to burst.

**

* * *

**

Edward -

Edward hesitated, but finally clicked the button that would lead him to his desired page.

**

* * *

**

Bella -

"OH MY GOD!"

**

* * *

**

Edward -

"OH MY GOD!"

* * *

**Oops. Did I just end it there? I think i did! *Grins***

**So like i said - REVIEW! That is _IF_ you want to know what happens next. I know, cruel right?**

**Come on...I know you want to click on the REVIEW button.**

**Admit it, you want to click it...It's okay. I promise I won't tell anyone. Shhhhh...**

**Fahmida xXx**


End file.
